


A New Direction

by orphan_account



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Sniffing, Boot Worship, Boots - Freeform, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Dry Orgasm, Fucked senseless, Handcuffs, Human Furniture, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Stabbington Brothers give Gaston a new direction in life.





	A New Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a bara porn fantasy. How can you tell me that these three wouldn't be hot together?

The Stabbington Brothers had fled the kingdom of Arendelle, escaping from prison rather easily one night and disappearing after killing most of the guards. They were finished with showing mercy, finished with showing any sort of compassion, especially after Ryder had screwed them over so bad. They’d originally thought about going after the prince, but realized they were fighting a losing battle. There was no way they’d ever get revenge, so they simply let the fire of hatred burn in their stomachs for any poor soul who encountered them.  
The two had decided to set out for a new kingdom, a new life where they wouldn’t be known. They’d lay low for a while, learn their surroundings, and then begin their thieving, pillaging ways again. It was all they’d known, so it was what they were going to stick with. They were still alive, after all.  
Patches and his brother, Scar, had heard through the grapevine about a mysterious kingdom to the south that had recently rejoiced at a royal marriage. A handsome prince had supposedly resurfaced to claim his beautiful wife, some lady named Beth? Belle? The brothers didn’t care. All that mattered was that there would be plenty of available purses they could swipe, plenty of back alleys to jump people in, and plenty of women and men to keep them sexually satisfied. It sounded like the perfect destination, so the two men set off.  
It didn’t take them long to arrive, as they were proven navigators. The kingdom seemed to glow with optimism. People danced in the streets, music filled the air, and stores and taverns were open for business. The two brothers were practically licking their chops as they set to work.  
When evening rolled around, they began to count what they’d stolen that afternoon. They sat in a back alley, sifting through the purses and coin they’d taken. Most of it had been pickpocket work, but they’d also knocked some poor fool out behind a building and tossed his body into the river. It felt good to kill, to make someone suffer the way they had. The two watched the man's body float down the river and grinned at one another before sharing an intimate kiss. The two brothers periodically hooked up, partially as stress relief and partially for pleasure, and they were both in the mood now.  
“No, let's find someone to wreck instead.” Patches said, pulling back. He placed his hand on his brother's neck and smiled, the two’s eyes locking.  
“Yeah, I like the idea of that.” Scar said back, nodding.  
The two left the alleyway and entered the closest tavern they could find. There was loud music in foreign tongue filling the room. The two brothers took a seat at the bar and nodded towards a glass of beer on the table, signalling they wanted one for themselves. The bartender nodded and they paid with the stolen coin. Looking around the room, they scouted for potential partners. There were a few smaller men serving drinks and cleaning tables, and a few bigger men drinking, but no one seemed to catch their attention, that is, until they looked to the far corner of the room. A large man with black hair and bulging biceps sat, sipping from his mug of ale. His face was perfectly chiseled, and his body was that of a god. The two brothers shared a look and instantly knew he would be their target. They found it odd that such a beautiful man wasn’t off attempting to seduce some girl or drinking with some of his buddies. No matter, they figured, it only made him an easier target.  
They stayed and talked between the two of them, waiting and waiting for the man to get up and leave. Eventually, he did, leaving his glass at the table and walking unopposed through the crowd of rowdy drunks. No one paid him any attention or seemed to notice him at all. As he walked, the brothers got a perfect view of his plump ass and toned legs. They were practically drooling as they followed him out into the night.  
The two redheads made sure to keep their distance, making sure he didn’t notice them. They were careful not to let their boots echo on the cobblestones as they trailed him through the town. It was dark out, and there weren’t many people around. The ones who were were too drunk or too sick to care, so the Stabbington’s went unnoticed.  
The dark haired man walked up his front door steps and turned to check behind him. The dark night and the slight fog that had settled in made it impossible to see, however, so he simply headed inside. As soon as he was behind the door, the two men converged on the house, scouting out a way to get inside quietly. Scar found one of the back windows unlocked, so he quietly slipped him and his brother inside. They found themselves in the man's bathroom, lit only by a single candle, so they exited into the hallway.  
They could see the man in his living room, feet propped up on a foot rest. His back was too them, and his eyes were watching the fire in front of him. Occasionally he reached down and had a sip from a teacup. He seemed to be alone in his thoughts, his mind wandering to whatever he pleased. The Stabbington’s took the time to head into his bedroom.  
Inside, they found some more coin and jewels. Taking a look underneath his bed, however, they found a few things they hadn’t been expecting. The first was a pair of metal handcuffs that looked to be well used, and the second was a small metal cage that was shaped like a dick. The men grinned as they realized their friend had quite the kinky side, and began relishing in the idea of using his own toys on himself. Patches took a hold of the handcuffs and gave the cage to Scar, and together the two men made their way back into the hallway.  
Outside, they stripped off their boots, knowing it would be far too noisy to keep them on. Proceeding in just their wool socks, they approached the couch from behind, watching the man to see if he’d detected them. He didn’t, and the two stalked up right behind him. Scar drew his knife and in one motion put the man in a headlock while pressing the blade to his throat.  
“I’d recommend you do exactly as we say, pretty boy.” He growled.  
Patches moved in and grabbed the man by his collar, pulling him upwards and forcing him to stand.  
“How did you get in here?” The man asked, his voice deep. The two brothers found it incredibly sexy. Scar handed the knife to Patches and walked around the chair he’d been sitting on so that they were sandwiching him. He took the knife back and pushed it into his neck some more.  
“Your kind self left a window open for us, it’s like you were inviting us in.” He taunted, holding the man's gloved hands in place. He locked the cuffs in place and grinned at his twin.  
“That’s right. You got a name, pretty boy?” Scar asked, moving close and feeling the man’s body up with his own hands.  
“Gaston, my name is Gaston.” He choked, the blade cutting off his circulation.  
“That’s the name of a man who’s gonna get fucked real good by my brother and I, ain’t that right, Patches?” Stabbington chuckled, slipping his hands down Gaston’s body and into his pants. He pulled down the waistband of his pants and took in the site of the man’s sizable cock.  
“Wow, what a nice cock ya got here. Too bad I’m gonna lock it up and throw away the key.” Scar promised, not a hint of doubt in his tone. Gaston gulped as he fitted the cock cage around his dick and pressed the lock in place. Scar looked at the helpless form of Gaston, blade still held against his neck, and then to his brother, and nodded. Before the black haired man could protest, Scar tossed the key into the flames, laughing evilly as he did. Gaston’s eyes were wide with horror.  
“W-What have you done!” He screeched, fighting and struggling to break free, but Patches held him in place with his strong grip. The cuffs also made it hard for Gaston to get away, and he found his situation looking more and more dire each passing second.  
“Listen, fucktoy, we bashed a man’s skull in today and dumped him in the river for the coin in his pocket. You’re lucky you got a pretty face, or you’d already be dead. You’re gonna make yourself real useful to us, or you’ll end up just like him, that clear?” Scar gripped the man’s chin and stared him deep in the eyes so that there could be no misunderstanding. Eventually, the man nodded, biting his teeth in anger.  
“Now,” Patches said, taking the knife and slicing a piece of Gaston’s shirt, “Let’s keep that big mouth of yours nice and closed.” He said, tying the cloth around the man’s lips, silencing him aside from a few moans.  
“Heh, what a sight you are. Big, strong man like yourself, about to take our cocks like a common tavern whore. We’re gonna wreck you, slut.” Scar growled.  
“Hey, Patches, what do you think he’d do if I made him smell my boot?”   
The other Stabbington laughed and pulled Gaston closer to him.  
“I don’t know, slut, what would you do, hm? You wanna sniff my brother’s boot like the pathetic dog you are?” He asked, patting him on the shoulder. He reached down and cupped the man’s ass, feeling the excess muscle. Scar briefly returned to the hall to retrieve his boots, and returned, grinning at the bound male before them. He cupped his big hand behind Gaston’s head, dug his fingers into the hair, and pushed him down into the cuff of the boot held in his other hand. The thick smell of sweat and leather filled Gaston’s lungs as he was forced to breath in. He choked on the scent and had to be held up by the two brutes. They chuckled and taunted him as he was forced to breath in the disgusting smell of the old boot, a disgusting smell he also found slightly arousing. His cock twitched in the metal cage he was confined to.  
“Heh, look at that, the slut loves it.” Scar said, pulling the boot back and smirking.  
“Well, enough of that, you filthy dog, it’s time to put that beautiful ass of yours to work.” Patches said, kicking the man’s legs out from under him and forcing him to his knees. Meanwhile, Scar slipped his feet back into his boots and pressed Gaston’s head down against the wooden floor. His ass was raised in the air, exposed for his brother to use and abuse.  
Gaston felt his pants pulled down as the Stabbington continued to crush his face down against the floor. He knew he was helpless and could do nothing, but what exactly did it matter? He’d already been left by the woman he loved, the least he could try to do is enjoy whatever pleasure he was given.  
He heard the man called ‘Patches’ spit on his hand and push his fingers against his ass. He’d never been fucked before, although he had fucked a few men himself, so he wasn’t sure what to expect. It hurt, at first, but gradually got better. The brother added a third finger, and soon was brushing against a spot inside him that made him see stars. He moaned around the gag in his mouth, and the two redheads laughed again. Their laughter was a low, gravelly sound that he couldn’t help but enjoy.  
Scar pulled the boot off of his face and turned him on his back. The other brother knelt down, removed his cock from his pants, and lined himself up. Before he could try to say anything, Scar placed his boot back on his face, keeping him pushed down and helpless. His hands were bound, his cock was locked up, and now he was about to be filled with a thick cock. Yet, oddly, he felt okay. He felt like he had no control over anything, and for some reason, he wasn’t bothered.  
He moaned around the gag when Patches hilted him, already loving the feeling of a big cock filling him. When he began moving, he moaned again, this time in pain. Patches didn’t stop, of course, pistoning his hips as fast as he could, balls slapping against his plump ass, his grunts of pleasure filling the room. He made eye contact with his brother and smiled. Scar removed his booted foot from Gaston’s face to kneel down and capture his brothers mouth in a heated kiss. Gaston had a perfect view of the two brothers making out, and again he felt his cock twitch against its confines.  
Patches broke the kiss and immediately began thrusting again, hitting Gaston’s sweet spot every time, making the man see stars. Pleasure racked his body as he felt a warm heat pool in his stomach. Scar knelt down next to Patches and pulled him into another rough kiss while he thrust, and after a few more, the man groaned into the kiss and came. Gaston felt hot cum splatter his insides, and with a moan, he felt his body racked by orgasm.  
When he came down, he realized he hadn’t actually cum, as no liquid leaked from his caged cock. The two brothers were still kissing, although with much less tongue now, and he grunted.  
“Look, the slut must have had a dry orgasm.” Patches said, pulling away from his brother.   
“Hm, looks like it,” Scar agreed, reaching down and gripping the caged cock, “Did you enjoy yourself, slut?”  
Gaston nodded in response, surprising the two brothers. They glanced at eachother and then back to him. He nodded again and moaned. Patches pulled the gag off and he gasped for air, his lips and throat dry.  
“Y-You two are hot,” He rasped, trying to catch his breath, “I want to do this again.”  
The Stabbington’s were taken aback. They expected more resistance from such a large, strong man, but were happy with his words.  
“Oh? Well trust me, slut, we have much more to give you.” Scar grinned, reaching again for his boot and placing the cuff over Gaston’s nostrils.

 

A few weeks passed, and the two continued their daily raids of the town. They were careful to space things out over periods of time so that nobody noticed them, and they never robbed the same place more than twice. They’d only murdered a few more people, since they usually took out their frustration on Gaston. They’d also been living comfortably off of the money they’d made selling his jewels, and were currently living in his house.  
Scar strolled into the house, smirking at the sight he saw before him. Patches was sitting on the livingroom couch, his feet propped up on Gaston’s back, using him as a footrest. The man was blindfolded now, and a proper ring gag had been fitted into his mouth. His cock was still caged, although a few weeks in the chastity belt had caused it had shrivel up into a shell of it’s former self.  
Gaston, despite not having much say in the arrangement, was happy. Losing Belle had caused him to also lose sense of who he was. The two brothers, although he knew nothing about them, had given him purpose again, even if that purpose was to be their sex slave.  
“Ah, home sweet home, am I right brother?” Scar greeted.  
Patches stood up from his position and approached his brother, the two’s bodies already close, both men sensing what was to come.   
“Sweet it is, brother.” He said, pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, still looking for a beta reader. If interested comment below.


End file.
